


Levi Hates Visiting Day

by petras



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble Fic, F/M, it's funny tho i swear, not rivetra i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petras/pseuds/petras
Summary: "This is James." Petra finally introduces and the grin on her face grows even wider when she adds, enunciating every syllable proudly. "My boyfriend."Levi decides that visiting hours is the worst.





	Levi Hates Visiting Day

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this sometime early december last year cos i was bored. unfortunately not rivetra but i do love third wheel levi.
> 
> happy new year and enjoy!

Levi thinks the world is playing one cruel joke on him.

It is that time again wherein the Survey Corps had to let their soldiers meet up with their family, friends or lovers in the barracks for some comfort and of course to release tension since Erwin is planning on another upcoming expedition. Of course, he had to make visiting hours effective.

It only lasts for a day but _god_ isn't Levi already bored to death. Not only does he have the whole day to do whatever he wants, or lack of thereof, but Levi has to tolerate being around moony-eyed and lovestruck Petra and _him_.

He is currently sitting, sipping his morning tea in the main mess hall and for all the places they could be in, he wonders why Petra brought her boyfriend together to eat with him.

And honestly Levi wishes he can shrink himself in his place right now.

"Captain," Petra greets him as they both enter and prompts the taller man beside her to do the same, shooting the Captain a quiet but respectful nod and wave from the blonde. Apparently, their only female companion finds it insufficient because she's pulling him closer to Levi and the shorter man can feel the tension between them increase, as he feels his features paint a scowl on his face. Thus, the uneasy look on Petra's unnamed lover.

"This is James." Petra finally introduces and the grin on her face grows even wider when she adds, enunciating every syllable proudly. "My boyfriend."

Levi gives this 'James' guy a final once-over before turning back to his unfinished tea, not bothering to give the other man a formal introduction. He remembers Petra sharing to the squad about a hometown sweetheart turned lover. Tales of how they first met, as cliché as it sounds, them stumbling upon the other in the market; her basket full of fruits fell from her hold and luckily, he was there to help her out. Things led to another and then here they are. Together.

He sees them settle down three chairs from his right and Levi turns his gaze away whenever he notices the couple being clingy. Internally, he cringes but on the outside? He's keeping it cool and not letting his inner thoughts show.

He is one-thirds to finishing his beverage when he hears laughter coming from them. Probably laughing about a joke, he will not understand, but it may not be intentional but he steals a glance anyway and finds the couple leaning all too closely on each other's shoulder, faces dangerously centimeters apart and Levi abruptly coughs to his fist, faint red beginning to bloom on his neck.

The pair must have realized that they're not the only ones in the mess hall, maybe forgetting that there is one other person present because now they're far apart from the other and Levi has to resist the urge to leave immediately.

Lowering his gaze, he finishes his tea in record time before quickly excusing himself out of the room.

 

_Levi decides that visiting hours is the worst._

 


End file.
